


Correspondence

by AliceMontrose



Series: Mask of Sorrow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to <i>Mask of Sorrow</i>. A series of letters exchanged by Demian and Andrys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was supposed to bridge the gap between Arc 1 and Arc 2. As Arc 2 was never written, the letters remain a simple companion piece.

To: Prince Demian of Callas  
Date: 18th Day, 5th Month, Year 2390 

Demian, 

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am sending it with Alexander's letter because I don't want father and Francis to find out about it. Hopefully my nosey brother will obey my instructions and not read it. (If you did read it, Alex, then shame on you!) 

I attended Court today. For the first time in nearly nine years, I woke up in the morning, got all dressed up and went without being asked to attend. Everybody was shocked of course, including father. He got over it pretty soon, but Francis is still brooding and he'll probably be more upset when he finds out I'll do this weekly from now on. Naturally, I had this hidden desire of laughing at everybody's expressions. I didn't, because it wouldn't have been proper and I still remember my etiquette lessons. 

I'm planning on starting work on a new statue. Father asked me if I could do something for this year's Autumn Festival, like he does every year. For the first time, I accepted. I'm still looking for a theme, though an idea keeps bugging me at night. I don't think father will be pleased with it, but since people will be outraged no matter what I would present why not go all the way? 

I don't suppose you remember me having a devious streak. Ask Alex, he'll confirm I _do_ have one. It just didn't show up very often lately. 

I have to end this now, the courier leaves in half an hour. Please let me know if you want me to keep writing. I don't want to inconvenience you, after all. 

Yours, 

Andrys 

* * *

To: Prince Demian of Callas  
Date: 4th Day, 6th Month, Year 2390 

Dear Demian, 

As you can see my father has accepted your request to write to each other. It was a very inspired thing for you to ask, although it reminds me of a similar custom between a man and a woman exchanging letters and I don't find the comparison very flattering. I'll get over it, don't worry. 

You ask about my little adventures at Court. I wouldn't call them that, not any more. I finally got used to being stared at endlessly. Did I mention I hate being on display? Well, I imagine you know that. Being there officially and not hiding in the shadows observing the proceedings was overwhelming at first. Francis had to fend off many annoying courtiers and my father gave an edict not allowing anyone to come closer to me than five steps. (Yet another edict concerning me... I _am_ flattered!) 

I'm starting fencing lessons tomorrow. I've goaded Francis into sparring with me. Because he doesn't know I did similar activities with my brother he'll find out I'm not in as bad a shape as he thinks I am. Thank goodness for that! 

No, I can't tell you much more about my next statue. Thank you for asking, though; I'll keep you updated on the progress and promise I won't bore you with technical details. I didn't get started yet, but I have Francis looking for models. Yes, I'm getting two new models! They won't know who I am, and they get paid for doing this. I'm only using them for the pose, not for the faces. I have other plans in that area. Many people won't like it, _but_... 

Tell me more about the battles you had. I did read the official reports (by sneaking into father's office at first but now that I asked he allows me to read them) but I want to hear your and Alexander's versions. 

I have to go to a diner tonight, and I'd better start getting ready. I'll think of you being there with me and find courage in your memory. 

Love, 

Andrys 

* * *

To: Prince Demian of Callas  
Date: 20th Day, 6th Month, Year 2390 

My Dear Demian, 

This time I'm writing to you from our hunting retreat. Father is taking a short vacation and I came with him. I am once again freely riding in the fields and father's guards and Francis are overseeing my fighting practice. I'm getting pretty good at archery, but don't tell Alex because he'll be jealous! 

Being in open air after all this time is exhilarating. We arrived by couch, and I won't tell you how many guards my father brought for my security because you'll find it ridiculous. I know I do, although I still worry about such issues. 

I'm still avoiding people and acting reserved, but not as much as I did before. And I think I'm getting used to being around all these guards. They're rather friendly, and not because I would make a pretty fuck. I know some thought such things before we got here, but now they have grown to respect me. Francis is jealous of their affection (isn't he always?), but I find them considerate. I learned all their names in two days, if you can believe that! 

I've made some progress in getting back into contact with state affairs. Nothing too elaborate, after all I'm not planning on becoming an advisor or anything, but enough to know what people are discussing at Court. I've also heard rumours about my 'unexpected come-back' and 'surprising boldness' (which is an exaggeration, because I'm content to listening and don't really express my opinions). I have had some requests to visit my gallery, as well. However, I don't think I'm ready to grant people access to my rooms, and certainly not some priests who would find my art shockingly immoral. I know they would say that, but they're wrong. Besides, they'll have enough time to curse me after the festival. 

I have found my models. One of them is a Callan sailor and the other the aid of a northern merchant who is in town just for this season. To them, I am a rich and eccentric sculptor from a faraway land looking for exotic poses. Thankfully they believe me; otherwise they would probably be most offended. Not that I'm asking them to pose nude or anything. I haven't even decided on the final shape of the sculpture so I had them try seven different positions. This was all happening before we came to the country estate, and now I've narrowed the choice to three. I've made enough sketches to last me, and I don't have to call them to pose again. What a relief! 

I'm glad you're making such excellent progress on the front. I know your people aren't enthusiastic of fighting against their own countrymen, and that must go for your soldiers as well as those fighting against you. Be careful with the Seishan troops though – I doubt they'll be as easily defeated as the Callan ones. I have instructed Alexander on finding out about any resistance movements against the Seishan occupation of your homeland. They could prove most useful if contacted. 

I dreamt about you last night. And the night before. And almost every night before that, from the day that you left. I was shy to admit it at first, but now that I know you miss me I won't hide this any longer. I want to feel your hands on me again, and dream the night away together with you. 

Again, take care. I want you whole at our next encounter. 

Love, 

Andrys 

PS: I'm sending you a little present I hope you'll enjoy. 

* * *

To: Prince Demian of Callas  
Date: 10th Day, 7th Month, Year 2390 

Dear Demian, 

Something happened last night, and I want to tell you about it before I reply to your letter. Do you remember a certain lord by the name of Salerus? He's originally from Seisha but he spent most of his life here in Iilis. He used to be one of the Court's favourite dandies when you were still in Moreea. Well, this Lord Salerus has had his eyes on me for nearly a month. I warned Francis to keep him away from me, and he did so admirably. But, last night, Salerus managed to approach me during one of my midnight strolls through the Inner Garden. The guts he had, to even enter the place! Anyway, he tried to grab me and... you know... have his way with me... Gods, this is hard to confess. Normally, I would have been paralyzed with fear. Thankfully, the intense training I'm having now is showing great results, and I freed myself from his grasp in no time. Then again, that hasn't been a problem with you either. Still, you remember how terrified I was afterwards, and I doubt Salerus would have had your presence of mind, especially since he knew well what he was after. But this time it was different. I told him he would taste my dagger if he didn't go away and tried anything. He wouldn't listen, the fool. He made a lunge for me, and... found himself on the ground with said dagger at his throat. (I started hand-to-hand combat lessons last week. My teacher is extremely satisfied, and says I'll be back in shape in no time. Salerus, of course, had no way of knowing this.) Then the guards _finally_ showed up, and arrested him. I haven't been more relieved in a long, long time. He's being executed in four days. I could intervene for him... but father said he's a Seishan spy and I tend to agree with him. He's sent too many letters to Seisha lately and some were full of classified information. 

Father just came in, so I'll have to continue this later. 

Date: 11th Day, 7th Month, Year 2390 

I found out yesterday that your main strategist died in battle. I never thought letting the strategist have an active part in battles was a wise thing to do, but I suppose whichever general came out with the idea knows better and... Oh what the hell – I think he's an idiot! 

I'm glad you and Alex are doing better than the poor strategist. Hopefully it will stay that way. Besides, you're fighting for the border and that's a very important step. If you conquer the border, things will be much easier for you. 

As you could read above, my fighting skills are improving. I'll soon be at the same level I was before... you know. I defeated Francis for three days in a row, and he's getting worried. He thinks I'll soon be able to do without his protection. I tend to agree, but I appreciate his services and I'm quite comfortable with him as my bodyguard so I see no reason to send him away. I know you might disagree, but I'm quite resolute on the matter. 

I've finally started working on the sculpture. It will be magnificent, I can tell. I don't think it will be ready for the festival – I'm working on another project, one that will make me very happy if I succeed in getting father's permission. Since it's actually a secret project I can't tell you anything about it, but perhaps you'll find out in time. 

Back to my sculpture. I know I've been keeping you anxious about what it's meant to be. Well, father asked about something that would illustrate the future alliance between Iilis and Callas. Not being one for conventions, I dared take it one step forward. 

You asked me once why I never did a sculpture of myself. I actually do have one, and you have seen it and undoubtedly realized it was me – but the face isn't showing, and it's a sad moment of my life. I am going to change that now. In fact, in order to celebrate my awakening from a very long and lonely dream, I am going to do a statue of myself and my saviour. Yes, that would be you – in case there was any doubt about it. And, if that wasn't enough, we'll be portrayed as lovers. 

I hope it's not presumptuous of me to hope you do regard me as your lover, even after being separated for two months. I am still thinking of you fondly. _Very_ fondly. (I don't have the courage to tell you my secret dreams in writing, for fear a certain brother of mine will get curious enough as to why my letters to you are growing longer every time, and _read_ them.) Now, we won't be naked in the sculpture or anything, because I may be considered crazy for doing this but I don't want to seem truly insane for showing naked bodies to people who are used with only respectful images in stone, swathed in robes from neck to toes. But your marble image will be holding mine tightly, and our faces will be visible. 

Goddess, I remember your every feature like I have touched you yesterday! Your face under my fingers, and your strong body against mine... 

I'm having 'impure thoughts' about you again, and Francis is just bringing me breakfast. But let him wonder why I'm grinning like a madman, I most certainly won't tell him and I'm giving this to the courier myself! 

I am so glad you enjoyed my present! The flower basket... I would have liked to send you real ones, but they wouldn't have made it trough the trip so I chose the only form that would be long-lasting. They can also act as paper-weights in case you find them too cheesy to put the marble basket on display. As for the flying pigeon, I thought a lot about doing something that would represent your country's future freedom, and I know this bird is considered such a symbol in Callas. 

I'm sorry that I have nothing for you right now, but perhaps the next time you'll get something much, much more valuable than that. It's all in father's hands, but as you know I can be very persuasive when I want to. No I'm not planning on sending you a statue! That would be difficult to transport, not to mention an awkward present. But perhaps something else... Oh, we shall see! 

Please take care of Alexander for me. I heard he's been keen in leading the attacks lately, and I don't want him severely wounded or killed! I'm berating him in my letters, but he just won't listen! Stubbornness seems to be a family trait he and I both inherited from mother. 

The same advice applies to you, and I _truly_ want you back in one piece so don't get reckless and ride off to your own death or I'll come over there and kick your ass with my newly-acquired combat techniques. _I mean it_! 

My sincere love to you, Demian. 

Andrys 

* * *


End file.
